


she way out

by milkdaze (flowerstems)



Series: queen of hearts [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerstems/pseuds/milkdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That very pretty woman is a stranger and that doesn't deter Lisa one bit. Or, the job in which Lisa sort of saves the place she was supposed to rob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she way out

Lisa usually robs banks and businesses, she aims for as high an income as possible, but she's thinking of taking it easy today. Besides, businessmen love stopping by Jitters for a shot of caffeine—tequila is more of a five o’clock thing for them.

Lenny says she should arrive by 9:05 sharp because of the routes the more affluent customers take, but Lisa doesn't plan down to the seconds the way Lenny does, so she just arrives an hour early instead. 

The best thing about the family business is when you wake up and do a job early, you can go home, roll in money if you have the impulse (and enough), eat all the ice cream in the fridge, and sleep until midnight. 

Well, that's more of a personal pastime, but everyone needs a hobby or two.

Lisa checks the time and she's got more than half an hour before any kind of businessman walks through the door, if she can trust a word out of Lenny’s mouth (she's sure she can). She may as well bide her time.

Luckily for her, there is a very (very, very) pretty woman sitting at a small table, looking between her cup and the door every five seconds. She's snow pale, red-lipped, and all alone as she sits opposite an empty chair; it's obvious what Lisa should be doing while she waits. 

She slides into the seat opposite little miss Snow White, smiling with all her charm and morning grace, “Hey, cupcake, waiting for someone?”

“My name is _not_ ‘cupcake’,” is the bitter response. The woman looks up from her cup, lips pursed, but when she sees Lisa her eyes widen the slightest and she looks like a doe in the headlights. Cute. “But, yes, I am waiting for someone.”

“I'm waiting for someone too—it's like a blind date.” Lisa folds her arms on the table and leans forward, smile widening as the woman holds her gaze, “Who are you waiting for?”

The woman looks at her, obviously suspicious, but Lisa just tips her head to the side, smile still in place, and out of the corner of her eye she can see the woman's fingers scraping quick and repeatedly against the cup. “I'm waiting for a friend. He's sort of late.”

“Mhm, he sounds rude, to keep someone like you waiting.” The woman is so pale her flush is bright red and obvious under her skin, crawling up her neck and staining her cheeks. “What did you say your name was?”

“I didn't,” Lisa smiles again at that, and the woman glances away, nervous, but says, “but my name is Caitlin.”

“Caitlin, hm? Very nice. I’m—” At that moment a gunshot pierces the comfortable thrum of the café’s atmosphere and Lisa curses under her breath. Of course, someone always manages to ruin her day, especially when it starts off so well.

She glances at her watch, 8:37, so it shouldn't be Lenny coming to remind her to be punctual, and it obviously isn't her. She chances looking behind her and sees a lone gunman, demanding the money from the register—he's so obviously an amateur Lisa tries not to laugh, it would be inappropriate. He isn't even targeting the few, slightly richer, morning customers, this guy has successfully disappointed her _and_ ruined her morning. 

Lisa scoffs and turns back to Caitlin who looks absolutely petrified, her lovely embarrassed flush drained away, replaced by a fear Lisa doesn't want on her face. Now, Lisa is a little upset. 

She sighs and slips her phone out of her pocket, ringing Lenny then slipping it back in before whispering, “Hey, Caitlin.” She has to call her a few times and grab her hand before she gets Caitlin’s attention, petrified gaze landing on her and Lisa tries to reassure her. 

It doesn't help much, and Lisa sighs, “All right, cupcake, just leave this to me.” Caitlin looks at her, confusion creasing her brow and Lisa just winks and gets to her feet, pulling her gun out of her boot and shooting the gun out of the man's hand. 

She struts over and kicks the gun out of his reach, gets close enough to hiss, “I was having a really good morning, for once, and you just had to go and ruin it.” With a sigh, Lisa shoots him in the leg then dashes out of Jitters, running onto the sidewalk when Lenny pulls up in his motorcycle. 

“Hey, sis,” he drawls as she gets on and Lisa hugs his waist, whining. 

“Lenny, some jerk ruined my morning. And there was a really cute girl there.”

He chuckles and says, “Don't worry, we'll hit that jeweller’s you've been eyeing for the past week.” 

“Sounds fun,” and they drive off, rounding the corner, and Lisa can see Caitlin’s shocked expression through the freakishly clean glass. Lisa winks at her in that instant and then she and Lenny are gone, café miles behind them in a matter of minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Flarrow femslash week-Friday: Favorite Trope AND/OR Coffee Shop AU  
> There's a coffee shop in this, that makes it a coffee shop au, right? Title swiped from the 1975's 'She Way Out'.


End file.
